Behind the Shadows
by Scutjah Wynd
Summary: When a young ferret shows up at Redwall asking for protection, what evil could be chasing him? Rated for saftey in future chapters. First FanFic! Read and Review!
1. Prologue

Well, here I go. This is my first FanFic, and hopefully not my last. I've had the idea for quite some time now, but I never got round to writting it. Please review! Constructive critisism is accepted!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly,I own no rights to the Redwall series, Brian Jacques does.All original characters are of my creation though, along with the plot.

I hope you enjoy this! R&R!

* * *

'Boi 'eckey zurr, be youm gon tell us'ns a storee?'

'Storee? Why should I tell such a naughty pack 'o dibbuns a storee?' The old hedgehog chuckled, repeating what the tiny mole had asked. His comment was greeted by a loud disgruntled chorus from the young ones.

'But yousa said we getta story!'

'Yeah! We wanna story, Mistah Joku! You promised us one!'

'Pweeze!? We be very quiet an' lissen tae yeh...'

'Alright! I'll tell yeh a story so long as yeh be quiet!' Joku shook his head, no longer able to keep the smile off his face. The dibbuns cheered and crouded around the hedgehog, the mole who had started this perched himself on Joku's lap. 'You'm a vurry noice beaster...' He grinned, patting the hedgehog's spikes carefully.

'Thankee kindly, Rootgurr.' Joku's smile widened at the young creatures before him. 'Wot sorty did yeh wanna hear?' He asked them, immediatly regreting it as they started up a new.

'Me wanna hear 'bout Martin!'

'Tell us about Deyna again!'

'I wanna 'ear bout them pesky Maro fosskers!'

'Zurr, tell us'ns ee storee 'o zurr Dinj! Oi dearly do lurve tha' storee...' Rootgurr suggested, waving his tiny digging claws infront of Joku's snout.

'Aye... That sounds like a good choice, Rooty. You guys okay with Dinj's story?' Joku nearly jumped out of his spikes as the entire orchard echoed with the dibbuns agreement. 'Alright, now I need every beast to be silent, or I'll stop the story and not finish it, clear?' He smiled again as the group nodded their head vigorously. 'Good. Now this 'ere story takes place... Oh, about twenty-five seasons ago when I was just outta dibbun hood meself.' And with that Joku Spikefen launched into the tale of one of Redwall's strangest members.


	2. In the Shadows

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Redwall, Brian Jacques does.

Well, here goes... hope you like it...

* * *

A gentle breeze wound it's way through the ancient trees of Mossflower, gently moving the branches and dislodging one or two leaves before finally reaching the rosy stones of Redwall Abbey. The old building was beautiful in the predawn light, a jewel among the sea of green. Only one beast was awake to appreciate the calm though, an odd creature by the name of Konar.

The Redwallers had grudgingly allowed her into their home, many of which were scared of the hamster. Usually clad in a loose fitting jerkin and old seafaring boots, Konar resembled a corsair more than anything. The various bone pawrings and even a silver earring didn't help in their judgement either. Thus Konar spent much of her time on guard, or found in the gatehouse where Abbot Kren allowed her to stay.

The hamster's deep brown eyes closed, savoring the breeze that ruffled her jet fur, cooling the air further before the sun rose to heat it back up. This summer had been a hot one, already one mouse had suffered heat stroke, but Sister Neika was ready and managed to save the unfortunate beast.

Other than a family of squirrels which had arrived several days ago, Konar really had no reason to be on guard. It was her own hesitation of the others that kept her up on the wall, spear in paw, looking for any signs of travelers or vermin.

In truth, her only friend was a young hedgehog by the name of Joku, an orphan that had been found lost in the woods when he was barely a dibbun. During the day, the pair could usually be found on the wall or chatting the gatehouse, occasionally the hedgehog leaving to get some food.

Konar glanced down at her friend, shaking her head as Joku gave a particularly loud snore. 'That hog could be used as a fog horn any day.' She muttered to herself, allowing a rare smile to cross her stoney features.

It was at that moment when Konar's attention was distracted that a figure emerged from the tree line, stumbling as it ran onto the path. The young ferret caught sight of the abbey, hope filling his eyes as he scrabbled back onto his paws. 'Elp! Open the gates!' He called out, paws catching the hem of the oversized long patrol jacket that he wore, falling again. 'Please open up!' He yelled, glancing behind him nervously as he got back up.

Konar started as a voice cut through the air. Whirling around it took a moment for her eyes to focus on the figure down below. 'Who goes there?' She called out, distinguishing him as a ferret.

'Please let me in! He's coming!' The ferret was almost in hysterics as he glanced around him, jumping at the slightest sound.

'Joku! Wake up, open the gates quick like!' Konar yelled down to the hedgehog, who slowly came to. 'Wot yeh want?' He blinked up at the dark figure on the wall. 'OPEN THE GATE!' The hamster yelled again, pointing to the bar. 'Alright, alright... I 'eard yeh. No need to yell.' He grumbled, fumbling with the bar.

The ferret heard the voice on the other side of the gate, giving a small anxious hop as he waited for the timbers to open. The sound of a twig snapping sent him spinning around, seeing the flash of the blade too late. With a sharp cry the blade buried itself deep in his shoulder, the force jerking him back against the gate. His head cracked the wood hard, knocking him spark out.

Joku finally managed to open the gates, jumping back at the sight of the bleeding ferret. The hedgehog grabbed his footpaws, dragging him into the abbey before shutting the gates. 'Konar! I think 'e might be dead...'

Konar hurled her spear at the spot where the blade had seemed to come from.'Get Kren!' She called down, glancing nervously at the darkened woods, nape bristling as a deep laugh rang out. 'Ah'll git yer, Dinj! And thankee fer the spear.' Konar ducked as her spear came rocketing out of the forest, catching her eartip. 'Yeh'll pay!' The hamster growled back, ducking down the wall top steps as several arrows were sent her way.

Konar stopped next to the ferret, surprised to find his chest slowly rising. With a cringe she removed the blade, finding that it was a fine dirk. 'Sister Neika'll deal with the wound...' He muttered to herself, checking the ferret for any weapons, surprised to find none. Another oddity was the Long Patrol jacket, the name Capt. Sunpaw Dunescut was stitched on it. In her time at Redwall Konar had met the brave hares of the Long Patrol, and remembered meeting Cap'n Sunny as the others called her. 'Who are yeh, Dinj?' she muttered, remembering the name the voice had called out.

* * *

Well, there's chapter one. I hope you like it! Please send a review! 


End file.
